Charmed Secrets
by CharmedGirl8
Summary: What if Prue,Andy,Chris and Christie came back? what if the patty had a sister? what if she had daughters? features ghost hunt,inuyasha,fruits basket and save me lollipop charcters. and i DO expect to get flamed for bringing back christie back.no u know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my charmed and anime crossover story! Each chapter will have kind of have an episode summary in it. Btw this chapter will be introductions to the new characters. And the pairings will be MaixNaru, KagomexInuyasha, NinaxZero, PiperxLeo, PaigexHenry, and PruexAndy. Oh and I'm debating whether I should bring back Cole and make it PhoebexCole, and also if it should be TohruxYuki or TohruxKyo. I will post a poll up saying who u want the girls to end up with. Enjoy!**

New Characters:

Mai Halliwell: the eldest cousin is older sister to Nina, Kagome and Tohru. Moved from Tokyo to San Francisco along with her sisters to help her cousins with demons and warlocks. Has powers of Electrokinesis, Clairvoyance, Astral Projection, and Telekinesis. Has a bit of a temper and can be a bit clumsy at times, but always looks out for her sisters and cousins. Runs an occult shop with her sister. Is 18.

Tohru Halliwell: Is the second oldest cousin, is half-sister to Kagome, Nina and Mai. Being half whitelighter and half witch, she has the powers of orbing, healing, sensing, telekinetic-orbing, and cyrokinesis. Is kind and acts as a peacemaker between her sisters and cousins. Runs an occult shop with her sisters. Is 16.

Kagome Halliwell: is second youngest cousin. Is sister to Mai, Tohru and Nina. Has the powers of a priestess, pyro kinesis, levitation and empathy. Is flirty, has a bit of a temper which cause her to fight with Mai, and is a romantic. Runs an occult shop with her sisters. Is 15.

Nina Halliwell: is youngest cousin. Is sister to Kagome, Tohru and Mai. Has powers to manipulate light, deflection, premonitions, molecular immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Is care-free and the least reluctant to become a witch. Runs occult shop with her sisters. Is 12

Peyton Halliwell: Patty's long-lost sister, married a mortal and had Kagome, Mai and Nina. Later had an affair with her whitelighter and gave birth to Tohru. Had power of premonition and other powers. Gave up her daughters to protect them. Died a month after Patty.

**So what do you think? Please review and send me ideas for chapters. And I will try to get the first real chapter as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Revealing

Chapter 1: The Revealing

**So here is the first real chapter! Please enjoy and I will accept flames for bringing back Christie **

"Prue! Did you borrow my sweater?" asks a frantic Mai, who is rushing around the house.

"No I didn't…. did you check the living room?" replied Prue. She was currently in the living room reading a book entitled "_Photography and You!" _Next to her sat Tohru, Mai's younger half-sister who was reading a cooking book. In the kitchen was Piper, cooking breakfast. Kagome, Mai's younger sister was in the bathroom and Nina, the youngest sister out of Mai, Tohru and Kagome was playing with Wyatt. Phoebe and Paige were already at work.

Mai ran downstairs and saw the sweater sitting on top of the couch. She immediately grabbed it and ran to get to college. She had recently graduated high school (A/N yea I know but I kinda needed her to be able to run a shop so yeah…) and applied to San Francisco University and got in. she took classes on the occult part time and helped her sisters run an occult shop called "Warren and Halliwell" the rest of the time. She grabbed a muffin from the kitchen on her way out and her bag and ran to make it to her first class. she arrived at the university and made her way to her class. she plopped down just in time. she took out her textbook and began to read it.

_"Well," she thought, "this is my life now i guess..."_

_meanwhile..._

Piper had just finished making breakfast just as her sister Prue and her cousins that hadn't left came in.

"Hey did Mai aready leave?"

"yea she needed to get to her class on werwolves" (A/N im not sure if there is such a class so i made that up)

"ah well eat up!"

Prue and her cousins sat down and began to eat. Prue and Kagome began to talk about the boys in her class which made Piper roll her eyes as She talked to Tohru about cooking. Nina just ate silently. then after they were finished Tohru helped Piper wash dishes. soon Prue ran out to get to her photo shoot and Tohru, Nina and Kagome left for school. Piper went upstairs and read Wyatt a story. all was peaceful or so they thought..

_Underworld _

"Naruku we need to figure out a plan!" spoke Kagura as she walked in and headed over to where Naruku and 3 other people were.

"Silence Kagura! our main objective is to destroy the Charmed Ones!" spoke another voice. the voice came from a woman with long black hair that stopped at her waist. she had red eyes like blood and was wearing a sleeveless black dress and black pumps.

"Amy... not that it isn't nice to see you but what makes you think we can actually defeat the charmed ones? not only do they have the power of 4 but their cousins are also quite powerful..." answered Kagura.

"Because...", spoke Naruku, "we have something they don't.."

"and what is that?" asked Kagura, a curious expression on her face.

He grinned evily. "Gene..."

Gene then walked out, dressed like how he'd appear to Mai in her dreams but his eyes were blank and he held an athame in his hand.

They all laughed mancially and then walked out, planning how to kill the charmed ones.

**so what do you think? please be honest and critism is welcome. Next chapter soon!**


End file.
